


In a Perfect World

by HesitantlyHipsterAlien



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alice deserved better, Anxiety, Don't care, F/M, Gonna write it anyway, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Mostly fluff because a lot happened all at once and suddenly this show made me really sad, Quentin got hurt so much, References to Depression, Season 2 spoilers, Set in Fillory, Some angst, Very much an AU, canon character death, probably terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantlyHipsterAlien/pseuds/HesitantlyHipsterAlien
Summary: In which Q needs Eliot just as much as Eliot once needed him, all the royals manage to somehow run away, and the four survivors work to make Fillory a perfect world, as well as literally saving all magic in existence.Or, a completely AU, totally fluffy, possibly out of character, Queliot filled Magicians fic because sad things are sad and I needed to give my feels a break.





	1. The Swap

“Q is coming back with your double? Why?” Fen asks, her expression confused as she sits at the grand table in the throne room, watching Margo and Eliot. 

“Simple darling,” Eliot says. “Quentin needs me. You need me. So, you get one version of me, keep him here, do with him whatever you wish. And I stay with Q.”

“But can’t only one of you be awake at a time?”

“Not anymore,” This is Margo, her tone patient and amused. “I fixed it so they can both exist with the same consciousness as two very separate people.”

“So… we both get what we want?” Fen’s eyes widen.

“We do indeed,” Eliot smiles.

Fen squeals, jumping up and hugging the both of them. She's ecstatic, which surprises neither of them. They expected this reaction the minute they planned all of this. “Oh, Eliot I couldn’t be happier!” 

“I know, Honeybee,” Eliot responds, meeting Margo’s eyes over the woman’s head. The truth would be that Margo had Todd’s consciousness take over the ‘Goleliot’, and has spent the last few days preparing him for his dream come true. He gets to be Eliot Waugh for the rest of his life, living out his days in Fillory- rather than going back to the life he lived outside of Brakebills- and Eliot gets his relative freedom back. The decision was easy enough once the rabbit told Eliot the child wasn’t his.

“We should go,” Margo says. “He’ll be here soon, and having both of them in the same room could be dangerous.”

Fen nods enthusiastically. "Go, be with Quentin. I know that you'll be back within a moment anyways. And, thank you." 

Margo and Eliot both nod, slipping out the back door, and as they make their way down the steps of the hidden hallway, they hear Eliot's double greeting his wife, and more excited chatter. Its not until they've both stepped outside that Margo speaks.

"Okay first, I can't fucking believe that worked."

"I know," Eliot replies. "I can't either."

"Second," Margo says. "I swear if you'd let me I would have broken that coniving little shrew's nose for tricking you into thinking you were going to be a father."

"I know you would have, why do you think you're Margo the Destroyer."

With that, they mount their horses and take off in the direction of their hideaway, the place where Penny and Quentin would be headed toward now that they'd dropped off Goleliot. Eliot only hopes Q is okay, because from what Penny had said, his trip back home didn't go so well.

...

"So the king will listen to us?" A foo fighter asks, meeting Baylor's eyes curiously. Baylor nods.

"If what I was told is true, yes. We can seize control of the kingdom and Fen's child gets to keep its father. No bloodshed, and Fillory will be run properly. By Fillorians."

The foo fighters all nod in agreement. If what Baylor says is true, then they will have their perfect little world back to normal in no time. All that will be left is to wait for the children of earth to fix the well spring. And then everything will be better for everyone.


	2. Somehow Better

"Q? Yo, you in there, asshole?"

"Sorry, what?" Quentin glances to Penny, his eyes still glassy, his voice coming out more choked then he'd have liked. Penny looks at him for a moment, not speaking. Then, after a minute, he reaches across the empty space between them, setting his hand on Quentin's knee.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? What happened while you were gone, I mean. Your wards are up and everything, but... shit dude... you look like things got a hundred times worse when you left," he said. Quentin blinked, looking down, fighting tears again. Then, he carefully set a hand over Penny's, closing his eyes in order to get a hold of himself. 

"I don't... know that I can."

"...do you want to drop your wards and let it happen that way instead?"

Quentin looks up at Penny, startled. This is the first time the traveler has ever asked to be able to go into Quentin's head before. Normally he's doing everything in his power just to stay out of Quentin's head, including yelling at Quentin about having his wards down. Biting his lip, Quentin speaks.

"Are you sure?"

Penny nods. "I wanna help, man. We're friends. Friends help eachother, even when they argue as much as we do."

Quentin nods. Closing his eyes once more, he lets the mental warding drop. Penny's hand clasps his as for a few minutes, total silence fills the carriage. At some point, Penny's hand grips his tighter, and Quentin gently squeezes back. He knows how much it all hurts because he's just been going over it again and again and again. But for Penny, this is the first time going through all of it. And for all Quentin knows, that might be worse.

When Penny releases his hand, Quentin lets his wards snap back up. It takes a moment, but he brings himself to meet Penny's eyes. Penny stares back at him, in a sort of numb shock.

"Holy shit, Q..."

Quentin feels his eyes stinging again, and then he's pulled into Penny's arms. He sobs into the other male's shoulder, the ache in his chest that settled there the morning after the night with Emily throbbing once more, feeling like a knife between his ribs. Penny silently slides a hand into the back of Quentin's hair, murmuring softly after a moment.

"Its gonna be okay. We'll be with Eliot and Margo soon. They can help. Promise."

...

"How's he doing?" Normally Penny would make a sarcastic comment about the fact that he's not greeted with a hello, but under the circumstances, he understands. Eliot is worried, and with every right to be. So, Penny simply answers the question.

"He's in your room, we uh... I wanted to help, but he couldn't talk about what happened... so I told him he could let down his wards and show me," Penny says, trying to ignore the discomfort that hasn't left his chest. It hurts so fucking much and he's only been experiencing it for a few hours. Q's been going through it for weeks. He doesn't know if he could handle that.

His expression must not be as controlled as he wanted, because Eliot murmurs a dismissive 'I'm going to him' and darts off. Margo, however, steps forwards, reaching to take Penny's hand after a moment.

"That bad, huh..?" She asks.

Penny feels his eyes sting as he inhales sharply. He'd been hoping he could keep it together until he was alone, but apparently, that's not going to happen. Margo frowns, pulling him into her arms as he breaks down into a silent sob.

"I thought I could... make things somehow better for him... y'know?" Penny murmurs. "But I didn't expect it to hurt this much a-and... some of the things he went through... the emotions it put him through, I... he almost walked out in front of a bus, Margo. Because he saw her."

"Shhh," Margo soothes. "Its okay. Everything's alright. He'll make it through this. He's got the three of us, we can help."

Penny nods, pressing his face into her shoulder, sniffling. Margo just stands there, holding him, slowly making the pain ease.


End file.
